Grito de mujer
by sakuraflorece
Summary: Amo Konoha, es un pueblo hermoso pero... lamentablemente la mujer en este pueblo no es nada, solo un objeto para el hombre, no tenemos derecho a nada más que obedecer y sufrir calladas. Y es algo que no soportaré más, acabaré con el abuso y el machismo que existe en mi pueblo. Aunque me cueste la vida..
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicas!, este es mi primer fanfic, se me ocurrió hace unas semanas, ya que tenía una idea que no se me salía de esta cabecita jejee así que decidí arriesgarme. Tuve que volver a subirlo ya que me salió un error rarísimo en el texto del fic que no tenía el documento original, no sé si se fijaron las que lo leyeron hace un ratito.**

 **Quiero advertir que este fic es categoría MA, aquí habrá violencia, abuso sexual, abuso psicológico etc., si son muy sensibles o simplemente no les gusta entonces no es un fic indicado para usted. Si decide leer ya es su responsabilidad.**

 **Pueden comentarme si les gusto el primer cap o cualquier sugerencia seria bien recibido también :3**

 **1-OBEDECE**

-SAKURA!- Gritaba una madre intentando seguirle los pasos a su hija-SAKURA! Detente. Pero esta la ignoraba apresurando el paso. Estaba enojada muy enojada con su madre, otra vez queriendo venderla como si fuera un objeto, no quería casarse quería crecer, convertirse en una gran médica para ayudar a las personas de su pueblo, ya que en este no había hospitales solo curanderas y las personas debían realizar un viajes largo hasta suna donde al menos tenían un hospital. Todo eso estaba estancado por el machismo que había en esta sociedad, donde la mujer no tenía derecho a educarse, solo los hombres y lo único que hacían era estar encerrada en casa, con alguien que no amaban y sin derecho a nada solo a tener bebés y vivir enseradas sirviéndoles como esclavas y eso no lo soportaba.

-SAKURA!-grito está alcanzándola y tomándola por el brazo de manera brusca.  
-suéltame madre, dijo está tratando de zafarse de su agarre. - Que parte de que no me quiero casar no entiendes! No soy una esclava SOY TÚ HIJA no puedes hacerme esto, no puedes obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero!.  
⁃ CÁLLATE dijo está soltándole una cachetada- eres una irrespetuosa malagradecida, no ves que ese era el hombre perfecto para ti, es multimillonario sakura, con el saldríamos de esta asquerosa pobreza en la que tu padre nos dejó. Es que acaso no piensas en ti estúpida mocosa?, me avergonzaste delante de ese señor y Desaprovechaste la oportunidad de tu vida, nuestra oportunidad de convertimos en damas de la alta sociedad y deja de vivir con lo poco que nos da el gobernador.  
⁃ Pues prefiero vivir toda mi vida así, que casarme con un viejo asqueroso. Sus hijas son mayores que yo madre y No! No me voy a casar con nadie que yo no quiera y menos por obligación, primero muerta- dijo está soltándose de golpe y adentrándose hasta su casa- se sentía asquerosa de solo recordar como ese viejo la miraba como si fuera un filete de carne, de solo recordar me daba náuseas, no iba a permitir que mi madre y ese viejo decrépito se salgan con la suya.  
⁃ Espera! Niña malcriada no he acabado de hablar contigo, esto no se queda así Sakura Haruno, soy tu madre y debes obedecerme, si tu padre estuviera vivo no permitirá esa actitud rebelde que tienes. Eres una vergüenza para todos!- grito Justo cuando su hija le había cerrado la puerta de su habitación en la cara.  
⁃ Mebuki apretó los puños, su hija le estaba provocando un gran dolor de cabeza, está haciendo todo mal, si sigue así se le saldrá de las manos y eso no lo iba a permitir, iba a casar a sakura aunque sea arrastrándola, si sigue así vivirá siendo la burla de sus comadres por el resto de su vida y eso no lo iba a permitir.

Sakura Haruno era una hermosa joven de 18 años de ojos verdes y un pelo largo ondulado que llamaba mucho la atención por su particular color, siempre se caracterizó por ser una mujer muy inteligente y de carácter fuerte. Su madre siempre vivía desquitándose con ella, desde que su padre murió hace 5 años. Gasto todo el dinero de su herencia y ahora que están en la ruina, no ha dejado de quejarse por su situación y vivir pendiente a los que dicen los demás. Sakura es admiradora de lady Tsunade Senju, una médica de alta estima pero que era tachada como una bruja por su apariencia joven, se rumoraba que era una anciana y una mujer "vulgar" por jugar a las apuestas con hombres y beber alcohol, pero ella tuvo la oportunidad de conocerla e inmediatamente sintió admiración total por ella, se convirtió en su inspiración para luchar por sus sueño y enfrentar a la sociedad sexista que la rodeaba, todo eso aunque su madre le hiciera la vida imposible. **  
**

12 del medio dia, este definitivamente no era mi día, tenía jaqueca y estaba muy atareada con la limpieza del hogar, y para colmo hoy Kiba estaba de mal humor, aunque eso no era nada raro. No soporto cuando empieza a pelear por todo.

-Ino! Apúrate con el almuerzo, no vez que tengo hambre!, maldita mujer inútil susurro esto último para luego pararse y gritar. - iré al baño, si vuelvo en 5 minutos y no veo mi comida servida...- este la miro, no fue necesario terminar la frase, su mirada lo dijo todo.  
-S-si Kiba ya te la sirvo- tengo que apurarme pensó esta con miedo, sino se enojara más y me pegara. Al estar apurada y nerviosa casi se quema la mano al olvidar la manopla para agarrar el caldero.

\- Rayos! Exclamó esta.  
-Kiba regreso y vio su comida servida y dijo,- que es esto?- Agarrando el fideo con sus manos - TE HICE UNA PREGUNTA  
-Es Udon Kiba, la semana pasada hici...- ESTA MIERDA NO ME GUSTA- interrumpió estrellando el plato y todo lo que había en la mesa, ino se exalto por el ataque repentino y respondió. -pero si esto lo preparamos en casa de tu madre la semana pasada y a ti te gusto, este furioso la tomo por el pelo y diciendo -TE E DICHO QUE NO ME GUSTA y te callas!- Grito esté tirándola al suelo -cuando hablo te callas y simplemente obedeces, eres muy respondona estúpida mujer, acaso no te he enseñado que aquí mando yo!- dijo sacándose la correa dispuesto a realizar su cometido.  
-P-perdón Kiba ya no volveré hacerlo, te lo juro pero no me pegues por favor- dijo esta con los ojos llorosos y temblando de miedo  
-Tsk, no eres más que una perra inútil, no sirves para nada, eres una bruta que solo quiere está haciendo horrorosos vestidos que ni tú madre se pondría, ni para eso sirves!, salió dando un fuerte portazo a la puerta principal.  
Ino se levantó temblorosa y con la mano en el pecho por el susto que se llevó, esta vez no la golpeó- gracias a Dios- susurró. Solo le quedaba recoger todo este desastre y consolarse a sí misma, odiaba su vida, odia a Kiba. -no sé cómo podré seguir soportando esto- dijo está en un sollozo.

Ino Yamanaka es una rubia hermosa de ojos azules y de figura esbelta, siempre fue una chica extrovertida y amigable, tiene 18 años. Le gustaba la costura y soñaba con ser una gran diseñadora. Hace un año había contraído matrimonio con Kiba Inuzuka, este se cautivó con la belleza de esta, pidiéndole a su padre la mano de su hija. Inoichi aceptó gustoso ya que este chico pertenecía a una de las familias más conocidas en Konoha por sus grandes fincas y numerosos caballos de raza y perros para pastorear. Lo que ino no sabía era que Kiba iba a ser el causante de que sus sueños no se hicieran realidad, diciendo que no servía para ser diseñadora y que solo debía dedicarse a atenderlo, convirtiendo su vida en una pesadilla.

Ya era una día más en konoha, Era una mañana soleada y calurosa, los pueblerinos iban de acá para allá cargando mercancías, todos se dirigían al mercado a vender todo tipos de alimentos y materiales.

-Oye niña! Muévete debemos llegar pronto a la mansión Hyuga, no querrás que te despidan el primer día verdad?- dijo una elegante señora, con cara malhumorada, mientras se echaba aire de manera desesperada con su abanico de mano.  
-lo siento Anko-sama, dijo está apurada subiéndose al coche seguida de la señora. Anko la mira de arriba abajo, mirándola con desaprobación.  
-Que son esas fachas Tenten, pareces un macho con esa ropa tan rara y eso que es? Mirando sus piernas, horrorizando al instante. Estás usando pantalones!?  
-S-si Anko-sama es que me siento más cómoda utilizándolo, lo he creado yo misma y...- basta!- Interrumpió esta al instante -Ya es suficiente es una falta de respeto que utilices esas vestimentas, Dios que vergüenza, que dirán los señores Hyuga al verte así, te cambiarás inmediatamente desde que lleguemos y te quitarás ese peinado ridículo que llevas. Dijo mirándola con desaprobación.  
-Cuando lleguemos te explicaré como debes de servirle a los señores- continuo -y todo lo que vas a realizar, tendrás compañeras que te asesorarán en todo. Espero que obedezcas y te comportes ya que yo cargaré con toda la responsabilidad entendido?  
-Si Anko-sama- dijo está algo triste.

Solo espero que todo salga bien, era la única oportunidad que tenía para poder ganar algo de dinero, Pensó con algo de miedo.

Tenten es una chica sencilla y espontánea, a pesar de esto nunca falta el respeto de las demás personas, aunque muchas veces tiene pequeñas metidas de patas, tiene 19 años, y tiene el pelo castaño recogido en dos chingos y ojos del mismo color, su madre murió cuando apenas era una bebe y su padre murió de un infarto cuando tenía 15 años. Siempre fue rechazada por su padre, su madrastra decía que esto es debido que deseaba que su primer hijo fuera varón lo cual le causó una gran desilusión, por eso siempre la evitaba, hasta que por su cuenta empezó a demostrarle que ella podía hacer cosas que los hombres hacía, como montar caballos, manejar las armas de su padre, cosa que hizo que su padre le prestara más atención e incluso practicaba con él.  
Su padre era dueño de una pequeña industria de Armas, cosa que hizo que le apasionara manejar Armas, pero su madrastra no estaba de acuerdo con eso, decía que una dama no debía hacer ese tipo de cosas y le obligaba a usar vestidos que la hacía sentir incómoda siempre la encerraba en casa porque decía que era una vergüenza para ella mostrarla por ser "fea" y "amachada". Cuando su padre murió la muy descarada se robó todo el dinero de su padre y se fue del pueblo, dejándola completamente sola.

Ya eran las 3 de la tarde, era la hora del té y debíamos reunirnos en casa de los Nara, una de las familias más cómodas del pueblo. Mi madre solía asistir a estas reuniones, reuniones que yo detestaba, estaba lleno de conversaciones absurdas, hipócritas y veneno, pero mi madre me obligaba a ir.

Sakura hija mía- dijo está depilándole el pelo- eres tan hermosa, incluso me atrevo a decir que eres una de las más bellas de este pueblo y quizás de la región, tienes una silueta elegante y unos ojos preciosos, eres una joya de mujer, ya tienes 18 años y desde que cumpliste los 15 has tenido cientos de pretendientes, como es posible que todavía te niegues a casarte.

\- Madre por favor no... -shhhh- interrumpió esta, déjame terminar saku, a veces puedo mostrarme un poco histérica, pero tú sabes que siempre he querido lo mejor a para ti  
Sakura no tuvo otra opción que callar y dejar que su madre hablara, pero no le importara así durará horas diciendo lo mismo no lo iba a aceptar.

*Más tarde en casa de los Nara *

-Valla que fastidio-, menciono un joven con aspecto perezoso que estaba acostado sobre una hamaca- ya llegaron las viejas chismosa, mejor me voy antes de que lleguen hasta acá- dijo este para escabulléndose para que no lo vean.

-Valla pero miren quien milagrosamente está despierto- dijo una vos muy conocida para el

-ino,-dijo este con fastidio- que milagro que estas fuera de tu jaula- menciono este con ironía dándole la espalda mientras se dirigía hasta su habitación.

-como siempre, tan caballeroso shikamaru- dijo sarcástica, sacándole la lengua- pero yo también te extrañe- dijo esta abrazándole por la espalda

-oye mantén tu distancia, no quiero que el perro de tu esposo me mate- dijo divertido volteándose para mirarla mejor.- todo va bien con el ino? Pregunto al preocupado, nunca le cayó bien, ni siquiera de niños.

-s-si todo bien shika- dijo algo nerviosa, sabía que a shikamaru no le simpatizaba nada kiba, y conociéndole lo mejor era no contarle nada.- pero bueno mejor me voy, no quiero que tu madre me vea en tu habitación, ya sabes exageran demasiado- dijo dándole la espalda- estaré en el jardín.

Shikamaru solo la miro en silencio, sabía que mentía, ino siempre fue como un libro abierto, yo había nacido un dia antes que ella y a partir de ahí fuimos inseparable, la veía como una niña problemática, algo irritante, cuando tuvimos 12 nos dimos nuestro primer beso recordó este con una sonrisa, obvio me gustaba, pero eso quedo en el pasado eran cosas de niños, ahora la veía como siempre debió ser, una hermana.

Kiba y el tendrían una larga conversación, pensó algo molesto.

-Valla el jardín de los Nara es precioso- dijo sakura tocando las flores, cuando de lejos pudo apreciar una silueta se le hacía familiar…

-Ino!- Grito esta para correr y abrazar a su mejor amiga.  
-Saku! Cuanto tiempo amiga- dijo respondiendo su abrazo, -Estas hermosa- sonrió esta pero sakura sabía que algo le pasaba.  
-Ino siéntate como te va- Pregunto era mirándole fija mente,- bien saku-mintió esta con una sonrisa falsa.  
-No mientas ino te conozco, sigue maltratandote verdad?

\- Saku no quiero hablar de eso en serio- dijo está mirando hacia otro lado, le dolía mentirle a su amiga, pero la conocía y sabía que esta odiaba a kiba por todo lo que le hacía.  
-No ino, no te calles es que en serio que te pasa como puedes soportar algo así.  
-Y qué puedo hacer?- Explanó está parándose rápidamente -no puedo hacer nada sakura, mi madre lo sabe y solo me ignora, me dice que Kiba es un hombre espléndido y debo respetarlo, no tengo escapatoria saku sabes que eso es algo que nos toca a vivir a muchas y... callo al sentir el abrazo cálido de su amiga no pudo evitar romperse y llorar, llorar amargamente  
-Estoy contigo ino, yo tampoco la he pasado bien dijo está, entonces procedió a contarle todo lo que su madre ha estado haciendo en estos últimos meses.  
\- y que harás amiga, conociendo a tu madre se que no estará tranquila hasta cumplir su objetivo- dijo está tomando un flor de cosmos.

-hasta ahora mantenerme firme- dijo esta con una sonrisa, mientas veía como su amiga se colocaba la flor en su tan rubio y largo pelo.- ya verás ino- dijo esta para sí, pronto dejaremos de vivir como esclavas.


	2. Chapter 2

**2- Solo un negocio**

Estaba impresionada, tanto que no pude evitar quedarme estática como estatua, pero es que la casa principal de los Hyuga era enorme!, tanto que ya se sentía perdida y apenas había llegado.

Estaba en sala principal, enorme y lujosa bástate hermosa y tenía una escalera majestuosa que de solo bajarla me sentiría como reina-pensó Tenten riendo para sí imaginándose todo.

-hey niña no te quedes parada como tonta, vamos que tenemos mucho que hacer- mencionó Anko con fastidio mientras avanzaba hasta un pasillo del fondo.

-esta será tu habitación a partir de ahora,-mencionó está abriendo la puerta, permitiéndole el paso- como vez es pequeña pero tiene todo lo que necesitas-dijo mientras avanzaba,-aquí está tu uniforme y está puerta de acá-señaló- es el baño, quiero te cambies inmediatamente y te peines adecuadamente.

La señorita maiko te esperara en la cocina para darte las demás instrucciones, espero que muestres altura delante de los jefes y no seas un dolor de cabeza, suficiente ya tengo con las demás - término cerrado de un portazo.

-pero que mujer tan prepotente-susurró Tenten tomando su uniforme- será mejor que me apure así no tendré que aguantar sus regaños. 

-Hinata-sama, segura que no quiere nada de comer? Si sigue así enfermara y su padre se preocupara mucho- mencionó una de las criada mientras sostenía una bandeja con aperitivos.

-G-gracias señorita ume, pero no tengo apetito- dijo la joven Hyuga dándole la espalda a las criadas, ojalá sea cierto que su padre se preocupara aunque sea un poco por ella.

\- ya pueden retirarse.

-segura Hinata-sama? Bueno dejaré la bandeja aquí por si se motiva más adelante, ya me retiro- menciono la criada ume mientras se marchaba con las demás.

-Hinata sama está actuando muy rara estos últimos meses, mencionó una de ellas.

-Debe ser porque su papito no le dedica tiempo, no es más que un berrinche de niña mimada.

-shhh, ustedes hagan silencio y no digan tonterías saben que Hinata-sama no es de ese tipo de chicas, mejor apúrense y dejen de estar chismeando. 

-Bien! creo que ya te he mostrado toda la primera planta, hoy me ayudaras con la cocina, mañana la señorita ume te llevará al Segundo piso y te dirá que hacer. Como vez somos muchas pero los oficios son rotativos. Ha! y nunca debes entrar a la habitación de hiashi-sama sin su permiso recuerda esto o te meterás en grandes problemas.

Tenten asintio algo nerviosa.

-tenten, los jefes suelen ser un poco exigentes sobre todo hiashi sama, es bastante estricto pero él anda muy ocupado con sus negociaciones, Hinata-sama y la niña Hanabi se la pasan de aquí para allá, así que no es problema, la pequeña es un poco parecida a su padre a veces es algo mandona pero eso es normal y el señor Hizashi está de viaje junto con el joven Neji. Así que no tienes por qué preocuparte sólo trata de hacer todo como manden-mencionó con una sonrisa amable- sobre todo de las órdenes de anko-sama a veces es muy estricta pero ese es su trabajo.

Bueno entonces empecemos con la cena, ya que es mucho lo que tenemos hacer y no debemos pasarnos de hora. Así que manos a la obra- mencionó maiko con energía.

Sii!-Dijo tenten con ánimo- bueno, al menos la señorita maiko es agradable pensó tente algo alegre, no todo debe ser malo en esta vida. 

-señor Hyuga la verdad he quedado muy satisfecho con sus servicios, no puedo quedar más encantado con este lugar, pero quería perderle un favor.

-claro señor yakushi, que desea?-dijo hiashi mientras organizaba unos documentos.

-quisiera quedarme unas semanas más si no es mucha molestia- dijo Kabuto ajustándose los lentes.- es que como verá estoy muy interesado en las tierras que estan hacia el norte, es enorme y está en muy buena zona, pero como ya sabe debo reunirme con el gobernador para empezar a hacer los arreglos, usted entiende.-mencionó esté sonriendo de forma cínica.

-tengo entendido que esa finca pertenece a los Uchiha-dijo el Hyuga levantando la vista hacia Kabuto. -por lo que dudo mucho que el gobernador Sarutobi pueda hacer algo por usted, incluso yo mismo intente negociar con los Uchiha's por esas tierras, pero estos se negaron.

-si me disculpa señor Hyuga tengo entendido que los uchiha ya no están en este pueblo.

-señor Yakushi entiendo su interés pero le recomiendo que se enfoque en otras zonas, conozco esa gente y se de lo que son capaces

 _~usted tampoco sabe de lo que soy capaz hyuga-sama, pensó este con una sonrisa de satisfacción, sobre todo recordando a cierta personita_ ~

-tomare en cuenta su consejo, y una vez más gracias por permitirme hospedarme más tiempo en su hogar, fue un placer hacer negocios con usted, le aseguro que mi gente de oto estará muy agradecida, sobre todo el gobernador Orochimaru-sama, le aseguró que no se arrepentirá.

-Gracias a usted, para mí también es todo un placer- mencionó hiashi estrechando su mano. 

-Apúrate Hinata ya padre nos mandó a llamar-Mencionó una pequeña de 12 años algo apurada.

-adelántate Hanabi, ya te alcanzo- mencionó con una pequeña sonrisa la Hyuga mayor, viendo como su hermana salía negando con la cabeza. -siempre eres tannnnnn lenta hermana- mencionó esta mientras cerra la puerta.

Ya sola Hinata se miró en el espejo, ya no había rastro de aquella chica inocente, ahora había una chica rota y débil. Odiaba verse en el espejo, no quería seguir viéndose. Y sin pensarlo lanzó su espejo de manos lejos, rompiéndose a en pedazos.

Si tan solo sacara esas fuerzas cuando... no- sacudió su cabeza- no debo pensar en eso, debo apurarme o papá se enojará. Tienes que ser fuerte Hinata.

Hinata Hyuga y hermosa chica de 17 años, nacida en una de las familias más importantes de toda la región, era la hija mayor de Hiashi Hyūga, su madre murió en el nacimiento de su hermana, por lo que siempre trataba de cuidar de su hermanita, aunque al final parecía que hanabi era la que estaba pendiente de ella. Siempre mostró ser muy tímida y noble, le gusta muchos los animales y la literatura, sueña con ser escritora, pero su baja autoestima hace que mantenga esto en secreto.

Su padre siempre la trata indiferente, de hecho muchas veces la criticaba por ser tan dócil y no tener carácter de mando, por lo que vio en su primo Neji el futuro de la familia, siempre lo alababa por ser un genio y tener el carácter que me hacía falta, pero como no, después de todo era una mujer, mencionaba este. Su vida se vio afectada hace unos meses con la llegada de alguien, una basura que le destrozó la vida. 

Una señora con elegante vestuario caminaba algo nervioso hacia lo que sería su destino, apretaba fuertemente su bolso de mano ansiosa, mientras a lo lejos veía esa enorme naviera, aquella que le pertenecía al magnate que se había interesado en su hija.

Debía hablar de nuevo con aquel señor, no podía permitir que esa fortuna que le esperaba se esfume. – pensó Mebuki haruno mientras llegaba al puerto, tratando de que la brisa no desarreglara su elegante peinado.

Un hombre y gran tamaño se acercó curioso, ver a una señora con esas pintas por aquí no era fácil de ignorar.

-muy buenos días mi señora, en que le podemos ayudar-pregunto aquel grandulón mirando interesado aquella mujer con pintas de tener mucho dinero.

-necesito ver al señor gato- dijo está mirándole con desconfianza- me dijeron que aquí lo podría encontrar.

-claro mi querida dama, acompáñeme y la llevo con el patrón- dijo este dándole la mano para que suba el escalón del muelle que la conduciría hasta la oficina de su jefe.

-gracias, pero puedo sola- dijo está mirándole la mano con asco, mientras subía.

\- como desee- dijo este viendo como aquella señora le pasaba de largo.

Mientras caminaba trataba de alisarse aquel majestuoso vestido, esta vez se aseguraría de comprometer a sakura con aquel señor, no importaba si este era muy mayor para su hija, incluso así era más que perfecto para su plan.

-espere un momento, anunciare su visita- dijo aquel hombre mientras entraba a aquella pequeña oficina que esta frente a las costas.- ya puede pasar- dijo saliendo para darle paso a la señora.

Mebuki entro mirando todo a su alrededor, para luego posar su vista hacia aquel hombre. – buenos días señor gato, como esta?- saludo esta mientras se inclina educadamente.

-valla señora haruno, pensé que no la volveria a ver… después de aquel incidente- le recordó este recostando su barbilla entre sus manos.

-a eso vine señor gato, quiero disculparme una vez más por la vergonzosa actitud de mi hija sakura, pero quiero decirle que mi saku está muy apenada y avergonzada por su actitud. Usted sabe cómo son las jovencitas- mintió esta algo nerviosa mientras se abanicaba.-

-si, me imagino, le dijo gato sonriendo- pero quiero decirle algo señora haruno- dijo este parándose, la miro con el ceño fruncido. – no me gusto que su hija me hablara de tal forma, no olvido como me falto el respeto y a mi ninguna mujer puede dirigirse a mí de esa manera.- Pero no le negare que sakura es... muy hermosa- dijo este mirando hacia la ventana que daba vista al mar- me fascino desde que la vi por primera vez y desde ese momento no desee nada más que poseerla, convertirla en mi esposa.

\- si señor gato, como ya le dije sakura tiene un carácter muy fuerte y no estaba muy de acuerdo con la idea pero usted sabe que yo le prometí que mi hija seria toda suya, pero ya sabe que debe cumplir con el trato, dijo está sonriendo satisfactoriamente.

\- bien señora haruno, pero le advierto una cosa, cuando sakura este en mis manos no habrá vuelta atrás.

-descuide, en los próximos días le enviare una carta avisándole, para que pase a recoger a sakura y se casen lo antes posible- dijo emocionada.

 _Esta vez las cosas serán como yo diga querida hijita_ -pensó esta con satisfacción. 

NOTA: hola!, quería darle las gracias por sus comentarios, eso me motiva :3 y tomare en cuenta lo que me dijeron.

Como vieron hinata hizo aparición en este cap y a partir de aquí verán que estas chicas no la tendrán nada fácil.

Si les gusto el cap o alguna sugerecia comenten! jajaja


	3. Chapter 3

**2- felicidad efímera**

Amaba las flores, sus olores y variedades y el significado que tenían cada una para ella.

Me encanta visitar la floristería de mi madre, me traía buenos recuerdos de mi niñez. Me sentía tranquila, disfrutando de una paz que no sentía hace un buen tiempo, pues claro hace casi una semana que kiba se había ido al sur del país por cuestiones de trabajo. No me dijo cuando volvía, pero mientras tanto iba a disfrutar todo lo que pueda de su pequeña libertad.

\- Madre ya me voy- dijo mientras se paraba, para abrazarla – pasare por casa de sakura a llevarle estas flores, sabes que a ella le gusta mucho.

\- de acuerdo hija mía, salúdame a Mebuki, ha! Y felicítame a sakura, dile que me siento muy contenta por su compromiso.

\- compromiso? - pregunto esta algo confundida.

\- sí, acaso no sabias, bueno la ultima vez que se vieron fue hace una semana, pero pensé que lo sabias, mebuki me lo comento hace tres días cuando estuvo aquí.

\- bueno, ya me voy madre – se despidió mientras salía algo preocupada, le costaba creer que sakura haya aceptado casarse.

* * *

-Tenten, necesito que le lleves eso a los obreros y trabajadores que están en la caballerizas- dijo anko entregándole una charola con limonadas- asegúrate de volver pronto necesitamos que termines de limpiar los aposentos que te quedan, incluyendo la del señor hyuga.

\- bien, con permiso- se retiró tenten algo apurada.

Se sentía cansada, llevaba una semana entera trabando sin descanso. Sentía que la querían explotar. No se si es porque le caigo mal a anko, pero sentía que esta me dejaba los trabajos más pesados, una de las criadas me dijo que todo eso era por que era nueva, pero sentía que había algo más, era obvio que anko se lo estaba haciendo a posta.

Iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se fijó que alguien se le cruzaba cuando de repente…

-Ahg pero qué?... – mierda había chocado con el señor kabuto.

\- pero mira que hiciste estúpida!, casi me hechas todo eso encima, porque no te fijas por donde andas.

\- discúlpeme señor yakushi iba distraída, en serio discúlpeme- dijo esta mientras sostener bien la charola, suerte que no se le había caído.

\- disculparte no va a servir de nada, me arruinaste la camisa- gruño este mientras la miraba enojado – me voy a encargar de que el señor hiashi sepa que tiene una criada inepta que no sabe trabajar.

Calma tenten, recuerda que debes tener paciencia y comportarte, solo cuenta hasta tres.

Uno…dos…

-en primer lugar, a mí no me ofenda fue un accidente y solo se mancho un poquito ni que fuera la unica camisa que usted tiene. Le pedí disculpas amablemente, pero no voy a permitir que me hable de esa forma solo porque soy una sirvienta. ¡Ha! ¡Y dígale al señor hyuga lo que quiera! – le grito tenten para luego marcharse apresurando el paso dejando aquel hombre sumamente enojado por lo que le acaba de decir.

Ok, eso no estuvo nada bien tenten, ahora si que estas despedida- pensó esta asustada- pero en el fondo se sentía bien por no dejarse pisotear por ese estúpido, nadie por mas plata que tenga debe faltarme el respeto hablándome de esa forma.

Llegando a las caballerizas visualizo a los peones descansado en dentro de una choza.

Buenas tardes, aquí les traigo las limonada- dijo esta entrando a aquella choza, colocando la charola en una pequeña mesa.

-así que tú eres la nueva- dijo uno de ellos mirándola de arriba abajo- cual es tu nombre- pregunto mientas tomaba un vaso de limonada.

-tenten- dijo esta mientras miraba cada uno de ellos, se sentía un poco rara estando allí.

-es un placer para nosotros señorita tenten ser compañeros de trabajo, ya sabe puede contar con alguno de nosotros si necesita cualquier cosa- dijo esto último mirándola con intensidad.

\- tienes lindas piernas- dijo uno de ellos acercándose un poco.

-bueno me necesitan dentro- menciono mientras se agachaba un poco para tomar la charola e irse, pero algo hizo que se paralizara.

"Plaf"

Una nalgada, aquel hombre le había dado una fuerte nalgada, se puso rígida y su corazón latía rápidamente, el coraje que sentía en ese momento era tan grande que no pensó en lo que haría luego

Le había pegado fuertemente la charola en la cabeza al que se atrevió a faltarle el respeto de esa forma, haciendo que los demás quedaran sorprendidos por la acción.

-Pero que te pasa loca!- exclamo el peón adolorido por el golpe.

-la próxima vez que uno de ustedes vuelva a propasarse conmigo LOS MATO! grito la castaña yéndose con furia.

Definitivamente este no era su día, primero anko se la paso todo el dia recriminándole por todo, luego el señor kabuto y ahora esto. Se sentía mal, avergonzada, incluso se inevitablemente no pudo evitar que las lagrimas se le salieran. Era demasiada humillación en un solo dia.

* * *

Vaya- dijo un pelinegro recargado en el tronco de un árbol, mientras sostenía aquel lápiz de carbón entre sus dedos, hoy no sentía nada inspiración, de hecho, en los últimos días no sentía nada de inspiración para dibujar, estaba aburrido muy aburrido. Pensó este mirando hacia la heladería de la esquina, mientras que algo llamo grandemente su atención.

Era una chica y sí que era atractiva, estaba hipnotizado mirando como la brisa movía su largo y rubio pelo, el mover de sus caderas cuando caminaba, no pudo evitar quedarse mirando como idiota, pero rayos tenía un hermoso rostro y un hermoso cuerpo que le encantaría plasmar en su cuaderno de dibujo, Debía por lo menos intentarlo.

-emm oiga- dijo este algo apenado, pero vio la chica seguía andando. – hey señorita!- dijo alzando un poco mas la vos para que le escuchara.

Ino detuvo su andar, pareció escuchar a alguien, volteándose para ver si era a ella.

-uh disculpe la molestia dama, mi nombre es sai y soy pintor y bueno la he visto pasar y me pareció que usted es muy hermosa así que me gustaría pedirle con todo el respeto si quiere que ser mi musa- dijo este rápidamente sin pensar.

Cosa que hizo que ino se pusiera roja como un tomate, le había dicho hermosa pensó esta algo acalorada.

-Q-quiere que sea su musa? - dijo esta algo confundida y levemente encantada, nunca nadie la había pintado

\- si claro, desde que la vi, pensé que era perfecta para dibujarla, acepta? - pregunto sai esperanzado.

-pues…- dijo esta algo dudosa- claro! porque no, me encantaría ver un dibujo mío, de hecho, nunca nadie me había autorretratado- dijo esta emocionada, sacando de la vieja ino de su interior.

\- bien es un placer para mi señorita?... umm, - dijo pensando si esta le había dicho su nombre.

\- ino- dijo esta con una sonrisa, ino…- pensó en decir su apellido de casada, pero no esta vez ella no quería recordar su matrimonio. - ino Yamanaka- dijo está mirándolo fijamente, era un chico lindo pensó para si- sonrojándose al instante.

\- para mi será un placer señorita Yamanaka ser el primero, - dijo este mirando sus ojos claros, azul cielo, pensó este mientras tomaba su instrumento de trabajo.

Bien que tal si se sienta mmmm, aquí- señalo sai justo donde el antes estaba sentado- y sostiene este ramo de flores que lleva, pero acercándolo un poco mas a su rostro, como oliendo su buen aroma- dijo esto, haciendo reír a ino mientras esta trataba de realizar lo mandado.

Era divertido.

-bien justo ahí, si, trate de no moverse mucho. – dijo este listo para comenzar, le miraba fijamente, admirando su belleza física, era una mujer sensual sin proponérselo. Tenia porte y eso le gustaba. Su fino vestido largo casual, tenía la parte del pecho y mangas azul claro, que hacía juego con sus ojos, mientras que lo demás era blanco, acompañado de una cinturilla rosa pálido sujetado con un lazo a su espalda. Todo eso hacia juego el ramo de camelias rosadas que sostenía. Lo que mas le gustaba era su cómo su pelo rubio le daba vida a aquella imagen.

Ino se sentía rara, era una sensación indescriptible. Se sentía bien, como no se había sentido en mucho tiempo, hermosa y libre. A penas había conocido a ese chico y se sentía cómoda.

Unos minutos después ya sai había acabado, mostrándole aquel dibujo que estaba ansiosa de ver.

Quedo impresionada.

-wow esto es… es hermoso sai, dibujas super bien en serio, la verdad es que nunca había visto a alguien con un arte como el tuyo, muchas gracias- alago esta viendo su propio retrato, se veía hermosa.

Sai se sintió algo apenado, no supo ni porque, no era primera vez que lo elogiaban por su arte pero que sea ella lo hizo sentir como un niño.

-bueno yo ya me tengo que ir, olvide que debo llegar a casa de mi mejor amiga- dijo esta sonrojada, la verdad quería quedarse un rato mas y saber mas sobre aquel chico que nunca había visto en konoha.

-emm yo- comenzó algo tímido- bueno yo le iba a decir si le gustaría un helado, pero ya veo que tiene un compromiso.

\- oh bueno, jejeje emm pues… ahora que lo pienso me gustaría un helado de limón, la tarde esta algo calurosa, yo luego paso por donde mi amiga- dijo la rubia algo nerviosa.

Pero que haces ino- Se reprocho mentalmente- esto es mal, no puedes actuar como una señorita solterona, si kiba se entera de esto- Pensó con miedo- ya calma, no estas haciendo nada malo solo es un conocido que te invito un helado de cortesía no es nada del otro mundo, además kiba no viene si no dentro de dos días, además, hace mucho que no me sentía así- pensó tristeza.

-pasa algo señorita? – pregunto viendo como la alegre chica, estaba ahora algo rara.

\- no no para nada, vamos dijo está acompañándolo a la heladería que estaba justo a la esquina.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que alguien estaba del otro lado de la calle, viendo como esta se iba con aquel chico de facha humilde.

* * *

Gracias maestra kurenai, nos vemos mañana- se despidió la pequeña hanabi mientras salía del salón donde ambas hermanas tomaban clases particulares en casa.

La señora kurenai era maestra de literatura, canto e idiomas. Era una mujer bella, sobre todo muy amable. Esposa del hijo del gobernador Hirusen Sarutobi, actualmente da clases de canto en el teatro de konoha. Hinata sentía gran admiración y empatía por ella.

-hinata- menciono kurenai llamando la atención de esta. – quiero que hablemos un momento dijo esta haciendo seña para que tome asiento a su lado. – te siento muy distraída, últimamente no prestas atención y veo que ya ni las tareas que te dejo haces. – se que algo te ocurre, te conozco bien, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

\- no pasa nada maestra- dijo esta mirando hacia el suelo- solo, me siento un poco cansada- mintió notoriamente, parándose para irse- pase buenas tardes maestra. - dijo para luego marcharse dejando a kurenai sola.

\- miente- susurro- algo raro está pasando con Hinata, tengo que averiguarlo.

Hinata, mientras salía, vio que una de las criadas pasaba rápidamente por su lado, pero tropezó torpemente callando de rodillas.

-rayos! Pero que me pasa- exclamo tente algo hastiada, parándose. Pero luego vio a la señorita Hinata mirándola fijamente.

\- amm hola jejej- dijo tenten apenada, para luego darse cuenta de su pequeño error. - Upps digo buenas tardes Hinata- sama no la vi y bueno… - tenten se rascaba la cabeza nerviosa, ya la había embarrado bastante hoy.

Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír, la actitud de la chica era algo cómica - no te preocupes, los accidentes pasan no? – dijo con una sonrisa amable

Tente no sabia que decir, era un momento raro, pues no se esperaba que Hinata-sama le respondiera amablemente, de hecho sintió simpatía al instante, tanto que le dieron ganas de hablar mas con ella, pero luego recordó su posición descantando lo pensando.

-bueno, disculpe las molestias Hinata sama, sin mas me retiro- dijo esta pasando por su lado.

Dejando a la hyuga con una sensación extraña, quizás le hacia falta una amiga, pensó Hinata.

* * *

Ya eran las 7 de la noche, se le había pasado el tiempo hablando con sai, descubrió que había nacido en este pequeño pueblo pero que se crio en Iwa un campo que estaba al norte de Nigata. También le había mencionado que era huérfano y que su único hermano había muerto en la guerra Ruso-japonesa en 1904, hace 8 años. Volvió a Konoha a buscar trabajo y así volver a empezar de cero.

No pude evitar sentirme mal, se ve que tuvo una vida dura, pero a pesar de todo mantiene una sonrisa amable que hace ver que es un hombre de buen corazón

Pero la pasamos bien, me divertí mucho hace mucho que no había reído tanto pensó mientras sonreía, no pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro, lástima que pronto volverá a su triste realidad.

Ino entro a casa cerrando la puerta cuando.

-hasta que por fin te dignaste a llegar- dijo una voz muy conocida por ella.

Me quede de piedra, con el corazón en la mano, no podía ser kiba había llegado, y su cara me dejaba ver que estaba muy enojado, ahora que iba a hacer pensó con miedo.

su día ya se arruino completamente.

NOTA: hola!, creo que actualice un poco rapido jeje. que les parecio el cap? se que hubo un poco de occ con algunos personajes pero no pude evitarlo jeje.

ame a la ino libre lastima que su felicidad durara tan poco, y al final nunca le llevo las flores a saku hahaah. y que mal dia el de tenten, su encuentro con hinata hizo el ambiente algo incomodo y a la vez algo cómico.

advierto que próximo cap viene algo fuerte, dejen sus comentarios :3 


	4. Chapter 4

**4- flor marchita**

-k-kiba cariño amm pensé que llegabas en dos días - le dijo la rubia algo temblorosa mientras miraba como su esposo se paraba.

Ino procedió a avanzar a hasta la mesa colocando lo que traía en manos, al mismo tiempo que se ponía del otro lado de esta, trataba de mantenerse un poco alejada de aquel hombre aparentemente enojado.

-Donde estabas ino? - pregunto kiba con voz ronca mientras se movía hacia su dirección lentamente.

\- Y-yo? Em yo estaba con Sakura en su casa- mintió esta mirando al suelo, no pudo lo evitar, si kiba se enteraba que había estado acompañada de un hombre, pensaría mal. Este era bastante posesivo.

-umm en casa de sakura- dijo este acercando se paso a paso, vio cómo su esposa tenía intención de escapársele. Sabía que mentía, y esto lo enfurecía más.

No aguanto mas y fue tras ella como una fiera.

-EN CASA DE SAKURA HA? - grito tomándole fuertemente del pelo- YO TE VI CON MIS OJOS, no eres mas que una perra traidora, estabas con tu amante, paseando por el pueblo con tu amante zorra desvergonzada!- le grito jalándole mas hacia tras, mientras veía como ino trataba de soltarse.

-No kiba no por favor, no es así amor te lo juro- decía entre lagrimas tratando de que este le soltara- por favor no pegues, era solo un amigo kiba te lo juro- lloraba atemorizada.

Delante de kiba no era mas que una muñeca de porcelana.

-MENTIRA! – le golpeo el rostro – eres una falsa, te estabas burlando de mi zorra! ¡De mí que te doy de comer!

Plaff- otra cachetada, esta vez fue tan fuerte que la tumbo al suelo, pero este no se apiado ni un poco, estaba ciego de la rabia, lo único que quería era desquitársela, hacerle ver a ella quien era el macho.

-K-kiba para por favor- dijo ino en un susurro, dolía, sentía su cara arder, se sentía mareada, debía escapa, ¿pero… cómo?

-ahora te enseñare como se paga la traición, de mi nadie se burla y menos una desgraciada como tu- menciono este, sacándose la correa, avanzando hasta esta.

Viendo como luego su esposa ensangrentada se levantaba rápidamente a correr- ¡!GRR NO ESCAPARAS DE MI PERRA!- grito mientras corría detrás de esta. No se esperó esta acción, pero sabia que esta no tenia escapatoria alguna.

Ino corrió rápidamente hasta la puerta trasera, abriéndola rapidamente, pero al instante sintió como kiba le agarro fuerte del brazo para luego tomarla del cuello – N-no, k-kiba- intentaba hablar, pero sentía que le faltaba el aire, la iba a matar, pensó con terror- solo veía como este la miraba con total ira, con odio, sentía como poco a poco todo se tornaba borroso.

* * *

Tenia un mal presentimiento, su pecho dolía y esto la tenia inquieta desde hace un rato.

-saku porque no comes? - pregunto mebuki mirando a su hija con sospecha

\- me siento mal madre- dijo esta con preocupación- es como si algo malo esta a punto de ocurrir- dijo esta mirando a su madre con preocupación, pero… no sabía que- pensó con duda.

\- tonterías sakura- menciono mebuki mientras proseguía con su alimento.

No era tonta, cuando su hija sentía esas cosas, era porque algo malo realmente iba a ocurrir, sakura tenia ese don, pero estaba segura de que era por lo que iba a pasar dentro de poco, debía alejar toda sospecha de su parte.

-y que paso con tu amiga ino, pensé que vendría hoy, te quedaste toda la tarde esperándola- dijo su madre cambiando de tema.

-cierto, es raro que no haya faltado, ella siempre avisa si no va a venir- dijo sakura con preocupación, será que… será que le paso algo a su amiga? - pensó esta con miedo.

En este pueblo no era muy común los malhechores, pero había escuchado de algunos asaltos en los últimos días, no lo pensó mas debía ir a ver a su amiga.

-madre ire a ver a ino, vengo pronto- dijo está parándose inmediatamente.

-te volviste loca sakura? Como vas a salir así sola, ya está de noche hija mejor espera a mañana, seguro su esposo esta con ella y por eso no pudo venir- dijo su madre detrás de esta, viendo como se colocaba una manta gruesa.

-kiba no esta en casa, madre- dijo sakura avanzando hacia la puerta – volverá dentro de dos días, no puedo quedarme sin saber si ino esta bien- esta miro a su madre, para luego abrazarla- volveré pronto- se despidió, saliendo rápidamente de casa. No podía perder tiempo.

* * *

Kiba estaba en shock, que había hecho, pensó pasando sus manos desesperadamente por su pelo mientras daba vueltas en círculo, la había matado?, se le había ido la mano, nunca tubo intensión de matarla, se dijo dentro de sí.

Ino- llamo este acercándose al cuerpo inconsciente de esta- ino- repitió tocándole su ahora magullada mejilla- ino querida, despierta y-yo te amo, te juro que te amo, es que tú… tú me provocaste yo no quería hacerte esto, sabes que no amor- dijo este con la esperanza de que su esposa lo escuchara. - Ino! - la sacudió levemente- ino cariño despierta, yo ya no volveré a tocarte, se que te lo jure una vez, pero… aghh MALDICION- grito desesperando, no sabia que hacer, estaba en grandes problemas, si acudía a su familia, estos se darian cuenta y...

INO!- Interrumpió una voz conocida para él, diablos pensó, justo en este momento.

Era sakura haruno, la amiga de su esposa que no soportaba, este una vez intento seducirla y esta lo desprecio humillándolo, a partir de hay no se soportaban, si esta se daba cuenta de lo sucedido iba armar un gran escándalo, pensó con preocupación,

INO!- grito una vez más sakura tocando fuertemente la puerta.

-Qué raro, debería estar aquí- pensó aún más preocupada, ¡viendo las luces del hogar prendidas- Ino! Soy yo sakura- grito una vez más, pero nada, nadie salía.

-Hey sakura-san- saludo un chico muy conocido por esta.

-shikamaru-san,- dijo la pelirosa sorprendida – sabes si ino se quedo en casa de su madre hoy?

\- no, de hecho, pasaba por allá, estaba llevándole un recado de mi madre - dijo el chico con cara de fastidio – porque acaso no esta aquí? – dijo shikamaru mirando hacia la vivienda.

\- pues no lo sé, llevo rato tocando y nadie abre, pero lo raro es que todas las luces están encendidas y encontré la reja principal abierta.

Esto preocupo un poco al chico, ino no era de las que estaban en la calle de noche, de hecho, ya a las 5 la chica estaba en casa.

-umm que problemático- dijo este acercándose a la puerta. Se que esta mal, pero debía hacerlo, forzó un poco la puerta hasta lograr abrirla.

Quedando tanto el, como su acompañante horrorizados con lo que tenían en frente.

Sangre...

-ino!- Grito sakura con horror, la sala estaba destrozada, todo estaba en el suelo, y había gotas de sangre en el piso.

Iba a entrar rápidamente, pero se vio interrumpida por un mano.

-pero que haces- alerto sakura confundida

\- espera- dijo este – no sabemos que ocurrió aquí, debemos ser cautelosos. Déjame entrar a mi primero.

La chica asintió siguiendole el paso. Su corazón latia rapidamente, tanto que sentía se le iba a salir, sus manos temblaban. El solo hecho de pensar que su amiga, su hermana estaba… no! Pensó no sakura no pienses lo peor, pero… no lo podía evitar.

¡ALTO! - escucho gritar a chikamaru, avanzando rápidamente hasta la parte trasera de la casa donde este se encontraba - DESGRACIADO QUE HICISTE!

Sakura quedo petrificada, allí estaba su amiga en suelo, con horribles marcas en la cara y el cuello. Inconsciente…. - cambio de vista hacia aquel hombre que chikamaru sostenía por el cuello.

Kiba

Ese miserable, la rabia se estaba apoderando tanto de ella que no pensó lo que hizo luego.

-TU! ¡MALDITO QUE LE HICISTE! – grito para luego tirársele encima golpeándolo sin cesar – tu la dejaste asi desgraciado, te odio! Eres una escoria malnacido, mira como la dejaste.

\- sakura- interrumpió el chico tratando de alejarla de kiba- basta sakura- NO! Déjame- gritaba esta eufórica, sentía ganas de matarlo, no podía dejar que este imbécil se salga con la suya.

Sakura!, déjamelo a mí, tu encárgate de ino, llama a su madre debemos llevarla al medico lo antes posible.

Esto hizo reaccionar a la chica, alejándose rápidamente para revisar a su amiga.

-Y-yo, yo no hice nada- dijo kiba tratando de zafarse de la llave que le había hecho el chico.

-Cállate- dijo pegándolo bruscamente de la pared. Esto no se quedara así, te advertí que si le hacías algo a ino , te la ibas a ver conmigo.

Los vecinos al escuchar el fuerte alboroto salieron, para ver que ocurría, lo irónico es que esto sabían de los abusos de kiba hacia ino, pero nunca salían a defenderla, diciendo que en problemas de pareja nadie se metía.

¡Esta viva!- dijo sakura sintiendo el pulso de la chica- debemos llevarla a un hospital rápido!

Una de las personas que estaba en la multitud salió ofreciendo llevarla en su coche.

-vamos! Ayúdenme a cargarla- dijo aquel hombre de nombre choji akimichi.

Todos salieron de aquella casa, choji acompañado de chikamaru a llevaron a ino a suna y unos 3 hombres llevaban a kiba consigo para la comisaria, mientras llegaba los padres de ino, acompañados de la madre de la pelirosa.

Sakura veía como la madre de esta lloraba aferrándose a su esposo, totalmente desconsolada, apretó los puños y se dirigió hacia ellos diciendo: – ahora tienen el descaro de lamentarse, ustedes sabían que no era primera vez que kiba hacia algo como esto, usted! Señora lo sabia y que hacían? Nada!, la ignoraban o le decían que debía aguantar callada porque era su marido y ahora tienen el descaro de llorar por ella, todo por el dinero, TODO POR EL SUCIO DINERO.

-SAKURA!- reclamo su madre – no te permito que le faltes el respeto a los señores Yamanaka que pensaran de ti hija – dijo mebuki apenada por la actitud de su hija, jalándola hacia otro lado. – cálmate hija, esta alterada, no debes comportarte así, pensaran que estas loca – dijo esta mirando hacia otro lado.

\- no me importa madre, es mi amiga la que estuvo a punto de morir en manos de aquel desgraciado, y tu solo piensan en el que dirán? Y sabes que es lo peor, que yo no pude evitar esto- dijo está limpiándose las lágrimas.

Pero ya verán, yo no descansare hasta que haga justicia – dijo aquella joven decidida.

Con sus palabras volaron aquellos pétalos de camelias, que aquella rubia le iba a entregar.

* * *

Nota: hellow, quiero darle las gracias por sus comentarios, me inspiran mucho la verdad.

como pudieron ver este cap fue un poco fuerte. Es primera vez que escribo escenas violentas así que creo que no lo hice tan mal jeje :v, también traté de no hacerlo bastante fuerte para no tener problemas con la pagina

No advertí sobre este cap porque ya de antemano había dicho que el fic contenía estas cosas y bueno supuse que se lo esperaban.

Como notaron este capítulo se centra totalmente en Ino, con participación de sakura, quiero decirles que ino no es la protagonista principal de esta historia, pero si es un personaje muy importante. Las demás también tendrán cap que se centrarán en ellas. También quiero que sepan que todo esto se me va ocurriendo mientras escribo, y algunas cosas las tengo en mente para próximos cap, pero que en si no se como valla a terminar esto hahahaah pero tratare de hacerlo bien.

y ya de ultimo me gustaría saber que les pareció el cap, algunos consejitos o sugerencias es bien recibido de mi parte, gracias! =D


End file.
